Rebel Knights
The Rebel Knights are a team of teenage freedom fighters who fought to maintain what their country represented: PEACE. Eighteen American high schoolers formed the Rebel Knights team in early 2017, to protest newly-elected President named Gerald Cunningham from proceeding to ban Mexican and Muslim immigrants from entering the US. He also plans to eliminate the civil rights of people of color, women, Muslims, Immigrants, and the LGBT community. Rebel Knights members Jasmine Geist and Emma Stratton were leaders of the Rebel Knights teams in Los Angeles and New York because they represent feminism and strongly disapprove of Cunningham's plans to eliminate feminism and bring prejudice to the US. Adam Kingsley joined the Teen Peacekeepers because he believed that Cunningham might eliminate LGBT rights and same-sex marriage. Hector Santos, Victor Romero, and Olivia Gonzalez were the main Latino members of the Teen Peacemakers fighting to stop Cunningham from deporting their families and banning their race from entering the US. Each of the Teen Peacekeepers teams went to different high schools Members Los Angeles *'Jasmine Geist' - Leader of the Rebel Knights in Los Angeles. As a student at Crenshaw Heights High, she was an straight-A student and an aspiring writer. She was also an active feminist. She and her three best friends were approached by their teacher, Ms. Young with the opportunity to fight against a newly-elected president's racial, sexist evil ways that involved more than an innocent "Protesting". When she formed an alliance with more Rebel Knights from New York, Seattle, and Chicago, Jasmine became friends with them as well. During the series, she fell for Seattle Rebel Knights, Hector Santos. *'Shanica Reese' - As a member of the Rebel Knights of Los Angeles, Shanica was known for being upbeat about everything. Her reason to become a Rebel Knights was not only to fight against President Cunningham's evil ways, but to fight for the same rights for anyone in the world. In the third arc, She began an relationship with nerdy classmate, Kevin Williams, who had been in love with her since their eighth grade days. *'Deon Carter' - As a Crenshaw Heights High student, Deon was a popular basketball player who had a crush on friend and fellow classmate, Olivia Gonzalez. After Cunningham won the election, Deon was furious because Cunningham planned to deport every Mexican like Olivia. He joined the Rebel Knights to fight against Cunningham's prejudice ways. *'Olivia Gonzalez' - During her days as a student as Crenshaw Heights High, Olivia was a cheerleader along with Shanica as her teammate. She was heartbroken when Cunningham won the election and planned to deport every Mexican living in the US, including Olivia herself. But when she was given an opportunity t fight prejudice and fight for rights of every Mexican. She is joined with fellow Latino Rebel Knight, Hector Santos on advocating for Mexican rights. *'Kevin Williams' - Although she wasn't African-American nor Mexican-American, Kevin was Caucasian and was friends with the inner circle. Like them, Kevin also didn't like Cunningham's plans when he is elected to Presidency. He joined the Rebel Knights help fight to keep peace intact and to put Cunningham in his place. New York *'Emma Stratton' - During her days as a student at Manhattan High, Emma always make movies in her film class. She wasn't a fan of Cunningham when he ran for president. After he won the election, she comforted her friend, Carly after she told her that now that Cunningham planned to cut college grants for college students. Not happy about this, Emma decided to join numerous protesters, but when she read an article about five teenagers in Los Angeles putting up signs to show Cunningham that they were fighting back against his evil ways, Emma believed that this was the cause she wanted to join. After forming an alliance with the Rebel Knights in Los Angeles, Emma and her friends were now called Teen Peacekeepers New York. *'Carly Rivers' - At Manhattan High, Carly was known for being fashionable and bubbly. She had aspirations to attend fashion school in New York, but couldn't afford the pay tuition. But after Cunningham won the big election, Carly was angered by it and hurt that he and his vice president plan to cut college grants. During the series, she experimented with being kissed by Chicago Rebel Knight, Gia Ricci. *'Shane Bennett' - He is known for being the father hen to Emma, Carly, and Victor at their high school. He was against Cunningham and chose to become a Peacekeeper after Cunningham won the election and did the things Shane was against. During the series, he became involved with Seattle Rebel Knight, Caitlyn McGee. *'Victor Romero' - He is from an working-class of Italian immigrants. Victor is against Cunningham and his plans during his election race. After his victory win, he becomes a Teen Peacekeeper to fight his bigotry ways and keep peace from falling apart. He became involved with Chicago Rebel Knight, Mel Winslow and became friends with her little sister, Kris. After they broke up, he became involved with his longtime friend, Carly. Which caused a love triangle between them. Seattle *'Alex Newman' - The most popular hockey player at Abbey Grove High, he had the looks and an girlfriend, Madison. He didn't understand at the time of Cunningham's election that he was doing things Madison didn't approve of. After Cunningham won the election, he send his sympathies to Madison and Caitlyn. However, Hector told Alex that with Cunningham now the new president, he planned to deport every Latino in American especially Hector himself, shocking Alex. Making him realize why Madison didn't root for him. Alex decided to join his friends as the Rebel Knight to stand up to Cunningham's bullying ways. He becomes the leader of the team. During the series, he and Madison drift apart and he begins falling for New York Teen Peacekeeper, Emma Stratton. *'Madison Hammond' - Co-Leader of the Rebel Knights in Seattle. At first, she was president of the Student Council at Abbey Grove High and the girlfriend of Alex Newman. She and her best friend, Caitlyn McGee were against Cunningham becoming president because of his racist and sexist ways. After he won the election, Madison teamed up with both Rebel Knights teams from Los Angeles and New York and she and her friends became Rebel Knights Seattle. In the series, she breaks up with Alex after they have grown apart, but becomes jealous at his new relationship toward New York Rebel Knights, Emma Stratton. *'Caitlyn McGee' - She became the Rebel Knight after Cunningham won the presidential election and she didn't approve of him. She was the liaison of communicating with other Rebel Knights from Los Angeles, New York, and Chicago. During the series, she began dating New York Rebel Knight, Shane Bennett. *'Hector Santos' - As a student at Abbey Grove High, he was a popular hockey player and best friends with both Alex Newman and Adam Kingsley. After racist hotel tycoon Cunningham won the election, Hector was angered and wanted to protest against him. Then he joined to Rebel Knights along with his friends to represent Rebel Knights in Seattle. During the series, he fell for Los Angeles Rebel Knight leader, Jasmine Geist. *'Adam Kingsley' - Although a math geek, Adam is revealed to be openly gay. After Cunningham won the presidency election, he didn't have a problem with it. Until he learned that he planned to eliminate the civil rights of people in the LGBT community. This angers Adam and he joins the team with his friends. In the third arc of the series, Adam became involved with Chicago Rebel Knight, Noah Simms. Chicago *'Mel Winslow' - Leader of the Rebel Knights in Chicago, Mel was originally a reporter for the school newspaper. She was offended and disgusted by Cunningham's trash talk about women and people with disabilities. Things get worse for her when Cunningham wins the election. She and her friends, her little sister included, become the Rebel Knights of Chicago to protest against Cunningham's prejudice ways. *'Kris Winslow' - Mel's little sister, who is a freshman at Buchanan High in Chicago. She was trying to find her footing when her sister became a Rebel Knight. She joined the team to help her sister. *'Gia Ricci' - A quirky, bisexual girl, Gia is known for expressing herself through her sense of creativity. She joined the Teen Peacekeepers along with her friends when Cunningham's vice-president opposes anybody in the LGBT community. She doesn't approve of anybody being prejudice of members of the LGBT community. During the series, she began to have feelings for New York Teen Peacekeeper, Carly Rivers and the two shared a kiss. *'Noah Simms' - He is the computer geek of the team. He lost his brother to gun violence and was angered when Cunningham called his people thugs and chosen to fight back. During the series, he had a crush on Los Angeles Rebel Knights leader, Jasmine Geist, but ending up falling for Seattle Rebel Knights, Adam Kingsley. Allies *Mr. Newman - Alex's father and Abbey Grove High teacher. *Mrs. Stodgen - Teacher at Crenshaw Heights High. *Ms. Matlin - Guidance Counselor at Manhattan High *Uncle Tim - Mel and Kris's openly gay uncle. *Damon Kingsley - Adam's older brother who accepts his brother's homosexuality. *Mrs. Geist - Jasmine's mother and an experience protester. *The Feminist Squad - Five all-girl group who protests against anything degrading to women. One of its members is a old friend of Gia Ricci. Headquarters The Rebel Knights of Los Angeles have their headquarters at Jasmine's apartment in her bedroom. The RK New York's headquarters are at Emma's bedroom. RK's headquarters in Seattle is at the computer lab at Abbey Grove High. RK's headquarter's in Chicago is at Noah's apartment in his bedroom. The Series Notes *